1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems, methods, and apparatus for delivering configuration parameters and more particularly relates to systems, methods, and apparatus for distributing configuration parameters for storage devices from one or more data stores of configuration parameters.
2. Description of the Related Art
Configuration parameters enable networking devices such as servers and storage devices to communicate with one another according to a specific networking protocol such as dynamic host configuration protocol (DHCP) or internet small computer system interface (iSCSI). In some environments, before a first networking device may begin communicating with a second networking device, the first networking device must obtain the configuration parameters necessary to initiate and maintain a connection. Though methods exist for delivering the necessary configuration parameters to a networking device, the currently available configuration parameter delivery methods suffer from a variety of deficiencies.
One currently available configuration parameter delivery method includes manually entering the configuration parameters into each networking device. Accordingly, if a network includes tens or hundreds of networking devices that require networking protocols, a user, network administrator, networking engineer, or the like, must manually enter the networking protocols in each of the tens or hundreds of networking devices. Though such a method accomplishes the necessary step of delivering configuration parameters to the networking devices, manual entry is time consuming, tedious, and vulnerable to human error.
Another currently available configuration parameter delivery method includes delivering configuration parameters from a centralized location, but in an ad-hoc manner. Accordingly, a user, network administrator, or networking engineer delivers configuration parameter to a networking device from a computer station, but must discover or implement an entirely new or substantially different configuration parameter delivery method for different types of networking devices or groups of networking devices.
Though this semi-automated method for delivering configuration parameters is more automated than the foregoing, fully manual approach, this semi-automated approach requires an ad-hoc delivery method for different networking devices as each networking device may require different configuration parameters or a unique configuration parameter delivery method. Additionally, such manual and semi-automated distribution methods fail to provide the flexibility of centralized or decentralized control as desired.
Other issues include the ability of configuration delivery systems to control initiator and target relationships such as those involved in iSCSI devices and the ability to recover from unsuccessful initialization of a device. From the foregoing discussion, it should be apparent that a need exists for an apparatus, system, and method for robust configuration parameter distribution. Beneficially, such an apparatus, system, and method would greatly reduce the labor and time required to deliver configuration parameters by operating on a fully automated and centralized manner in addition to providing centralized or decentralized control as desired.